1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a ridge strip apparatus.
2. Background Information
Level and/or sloping ridge strips are employed in the area of the roof in order to seal the gap remaining between the level or sloping ridge batten and the roofing. This gap between level or sloping ridge batten and roofing extends on the right and the left of the level or sloping ridge batten in the longitudinal direction of the roof ridge.
The level ridge or sloping ridge strip prevents rain water, snow or insects from penetrating into the interior space of the roof. In addition, aerating and venting of the interior space of the roof is achieved preventing the development of rot and mould.
A roll-wrappable level ridge and/or sloping ridge ventilation strip is already known, which comprises a center zone adjoined on both sides by ventilation zones (DE 202 01 197 U1). These ventilation zones are developed as rib mesh extensible transversely to the level ridge and/or sloping ridge ventilation strips. They have elongated ventilation openings disposed with orientation in the longitudinal direction and developed as slits, which are distributively disposed longitudinally and transversely over a surface of the ventilation zones. A further ventilation opening is located laterally of a longitudinal interval of two ventilation openings. Of disadvantage in this known ridge ventilation strip is that the straight slits cannot form areal openings when lateral forces act upon them.
A ridge sealing strip is furthermore known, which is more variable in width, the width variability being attained through a compressible and/or extensible longitudinal undulation of the central region (DE 29714 694 U1). The wave arcs of the longitudinal undulation have at least in the region of the ridge seating aeration incisions.
Lastly, a level or sloping ridge ventilation element is also known comprising a center part which can be fastened on a level ridge or sloping ridge batten (EP 1 013 845 A1). Side parts, adjoining the center part on both sides, can be placed with their outer margin regions onto roofings. The regions between the margin regions and the center part are here implemented such that they are air-permeable. The air-permeable regions of the side parts comprise extensible filaments, which, with the aid of their extensibility, provide a reserve region such that the level or sloping ridge ventilation element is implemented such that it can be drawn out in its lateral length and/or the air-permeability can be varied.
Due to its extensibility in width, this level or sloping ridge strip has a wide application area since gaps of different size between the ridge batten and the roofing can be bridged. The extensibility is here attained thereby that the extensible filaments are comprised of an undrawn synthetic material.